Sick Fics
by DaughterofViolanceandAthena
Summary: Okay so couples/ships/OTPS get sick (one shots or drabbles) multifandom (never are they at the same time)
1. Chapter une

**Okay so I'm sick so I thought hey why not make a sickfic. So here is the fanfic and over time will become multific of different fandoms.**

**Malec**

Alec could deal with practically anything from demon poisoning to glitter in his eyes, but one thing he couldn't handle was being sick. Now sneezing he could deal with, but coughing up a lung and a fever was something he could not deal with, but here he was under the lavender duvet of his current boyfriend and the high warlock, Magnus Bane.

"Would you like me to get you anything Allie bear." Magnus said for the umpteenth time that morning it was a month after the events of Edom, and Alec had moved half his stuff into Magnus' apartment.

"I'm good" Alec said though through his highly congested nose and rough voice it was hard to hear him, but no matter how much mucus he got on Magnus' favourite hoodie (a limited edition one) he let Alec use it to snuggle in and feel as comfortable as he could get. That's when he started coughing fit. At first it was a couple quiet ones then he shot straight up and the quiet coughs turned into chest-rattling one's and all Magnus, in all his glittery glory, could do was watch Alec and rub his back. After he finished the High Warlock grabbed the bottle of water of the mahogany nightstand and passed it to his blue eyed lover, who mumbled a quick thanks, and drowned what was left of it and passed it back to the Warlock.

"Oh biscuit come here." And Magnus very gently pushed Alec into him so Alec's head rested on his shoulder. And it was like that for anotyer two days, but on the first day it wasn't Alec who got sick, nope his glittery, freewheeling bisexual, boyfriend did.

**Mmmkay thats the end of the first one so vote for the next couple you want to see. **

**A) Clace**

**B) Joria**

**C) Sizzy**

**D) Heline**


	2. Chapter deux

**Okay so the winner was Clace so here you guys go.**

Jocelyn allowed Clary to start spending nights at the Insitute of course there had to be someone like Maryse or Jocelyn, also there could be cuddling just not sex, which was absolutley fine with Clary so maybe at times she wanted to do it, but she knew that there would be a change and she would never be able to spend another night (unless it was an emergancy ex: she was injured to a point of ovbservation until the next morning).

So it was the first week after the Dark War and she was sleeping until she heard none other than Jace puking in the bathroom so thats how she ended up here on the bathroom floor with Jace's head in her lap as he laid out of character in a curled up mess, usually unmessy golden locks tangled and damp from the fever, his shirt wrinkled to the point of unrecongnization. As she almost fell asleep with her head resting on the plain white wall of his bathroom he jercked and leaned back over the toilet vomiting whatever was left in his stomach.

Then the bathroom door opened and Isabelle stepped in woth her elegance and beauty sticking out like a sore thumb "And you said you don't get sick." She said twirling her raven-black hair in one hand the other on her hip.

"Thats 'cuz I don't." Jace weakily said raising his head from the toilet seat. It was a couple seconds after that when Isabelle left, most likely to go fetch Maryse.

"Clary?" A small moan came from the golden haired boy moaned putting his head on her lap.

"Hm?"

"Can you brush my hair?" He whispered peeling his sweaty forehead off her shoulder looking straight into her eyes, his golden eyes pleading. Clary mentally groaned, but still grabbed the black brush off the marble vanity and started humming as she brushed the tangled messy curls of Jace. After a couple seconds after the door opened revealing Maryse, Alec, and Isabelle, Maryse modeled down next to Jace popping a thermometer in Jace' s mouth reading it after it bleeped then stood up and walked out of the room her black bathrobe sweeping behind her. Alec Sat down next to Clary looking pitiful at Jace who once again had his head on her lap and was looking even more disheveled then when she came in.

During the rest of the night Clary really wished that there was a stomach calming rune bbecause the more discomfort Jace was in, the more witty, sarcastic, and a pain in the ass he became. But now it was early morning and Jace stopped making snarky remarks about twelve minutes ago and he became a shivering, coughing, congested mess and Maryse diagnosed him with influenza and trusted Clary enough to leave them alone. Jace had fallen into a deep slumber on her lap with only sniffling here and there. It had to be at least seven in the morning when Isabelle walked in telling her that breakfast was ready, but Clary got Isabelle to help the golden haired boy back to his bed and she realized when she walked back to the bathroom that there was a big puddle of sweat.

"We'll clean that up later," Isabelle said "but now you must be starving.

**I'm sorry it's really short, but seriously I could not think of anything else and what couple next guys I mean seriously vote please.**

**A) Sizzy**

**B) Joria**

**C) Heline**

**~DaughterofViolanceceandAthena~**


	3. Chapter très

**So this is set after Simon ascends and regains his memory. SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE.**

**Simon**

Simon woke up feeling like complete crap. It was a couple of weeks after he ascended and he was at the New York Institute because of Thanksgiving and had to be back at the Shadowhunter Academy in two days. At first he thought the headache and tiredness were from ascending, because the first couple of days and other random days he experienced them and was told his body was getting used to the Angel blood. He groaned and rolled over only to have a face full of raven black hair in his face.

"Izzy." He ground miserably clutching her hair like he did whenever he experienced the headaches.

"Yes Simon?" He heard Izzy mumble.

"My head hurts again." He moaned curling even more into the youngest Lightwood.

She groaned. "Come here." She said planting a kiss on his forehead and then felt her cold hand drag across it. "You feel warm," she said more alert. He then rolled over and groaned. He could absolutely not get sick, because a) he had a huge test in three days b) tomorrow is Thanksgiving and c) in two days he was going to widow shop with Clary to see what to get the Lightwoods, Magnus, Maia, and his other friends from the Academy.

A voice cut him out of his thoughts. "Here put this in your mouth." He glanced up and saw Izzy holding a thermometer. He grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth. Around a minute later it beeped, "102.3," Isabelle sighed "I'll go tell my mom, while you stay right there mister." He nodded.

He didn't know how long it was when he woke up to the bed sinking down by his legs. "Clary," he groaned still half awake when he saw the fiery red hair. He wished he stayed asleep because his head pounded, actually his whole body ached in protest when he moved his head to look at Clary. "How long was I out?" He asked curling into a heap or misery.

"About an hour," she said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "How do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over me." He answered pulling Isabelle's duvet to his neck. "Where's Izzy?" He moaned snuggling his face in Isabelle's fluffy pillow as he felt that 102 fever kick in.

"Taking a shower," she said getting up, "as much as I wish to stay with you I'm starving. You want anything?"

"No." He said feeling full even though he hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be in the kitchen." Simon nodded.

After he heard the door close he rolled on his back and whimpered as his head pounded even harder. Simon then decided to go back to being curled in a ball. He scrunched his eyes even harder when new flashes of pain hit when the bathroom door squealed open. He heard Isabelle sigh as she felt his forehead again. Simon felt something in his chest and shot up into a coughing fit startling Isabelle who's hand was still on his forehead. The fit lasted for about a minute after it ended he slumped against the fuzzy pillow and dropped his head on Izzy's shoulder. Simon soon felt her hands run through his brown locks. He was almost asleep when he heard the bedroom door creak making him look up and it was Alec.

"How's he doing?"He asked as quiet as possible most likely because Alec thought he was asleep.

"He's doing better than earlier." Through half open eyes he saw Alec nod and leave. "You are doing better right?"

Simon nodded. He remembered going through the stages of becoming a vampire, but that was worse then this because at least with this cold he had Isabelle Sophia Lightwood with him.

**Vote for the couple you want to see next in the reviews.**

**A) Joria**

**B) Haline**


End file.
